Who's Queen?
by FoRbIdDeN.LuNa.RoSe
Summary: After Ikuto left, Amu's been abused. The new girl Mizuki is now queen of Seiyo Middle School and has taken away her friends. What if Ikuto comes back? It's an all out war at school with only one question left. Who's Queen? DISCONTINED!
1. Summary

Hey guys =]

I'm starting a new shugo chara series called Who's Queen?

First let me tell you that I have school and homework = [so I can't update Faerie Queen a lot and on my profile there is a poll so look at that. Back to Who's Queen.

Summary:

After Ikuto left, Amu had been abused by her parents. Also a girl called Mizuki is now the queen of Seiyo Middle School and had already stolen Amu's friends and Tadase. What happens when Ikuto comes back? It's an all out war at school and only one question remains.

Who's Queen?

Characters:

Amu-15

Mizuki (OC)-15

Ikuto-20

Tadase-15

Yaya-14

Kairi-14

Kukai-16

Utau-16

Rima-15

There are other characters but here are mostly the main ones. =3

So add to favorites, read, and review.

P.S. The more reviews the faster the update. =3


	2. Behind those dull eyes

"GET UP YOU LAZY GIRL!"

Amu sighed. She pushed herself off the bed and by bed she meant the floor.

"I have work to do and all you do is sleep and do nothing! I have to wake you up and drive you to school you know!" Amu's mother yelled.

After Ikuto left, Ami got a job and left Japan for America. Ami was only 8 at that time but she still got a job. Amu's parents stayed but they were still sad about Ami going to America so they started to drink. Everyday they would come home drunk and beat Amu up. Amu's face would have scars and bruises and she would always limp in pain after the night. Of course Amu still had to go to school but how could she with her bruised face. So everyday she would put on make up to hide her face.

Amu got up and faced her mother. Her mother walked up to her and slapped Amu. She then stormed out of the room. Amu walked toward the bathroom. She winced in pain. She then brushes her teeth and got her make up.

Amu put on foundation and then put on pink lipstick (Her lips are also bruised).

Amu then changed and got her things. She left her charas at home. She got into the car and waited for her mother. After 5 minutes her mother got into the car. She was talking to someone on the phone.

"No don't say yes."

"I don't care about that."

"Just leave him alone."

Amu's mother then snaps her cell shut and started the engine. She then drove Amu to school. They arrived at school in a minute. Amu opened the door and walked out.

"Look at her."

"She's wearing make up again."

Amu ignored the whispers.

"Look who's here. Miss Ugly. Wearing make up again. Face it; you can never be as pretty as me."

Amu turned around. Standing there was none other then Mizuki the 'Queen' of Seiyo Middle School. She was 15 like Amu. Standing behind her was her once so- called friends. There was Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, and Tadase.

First let me explain. 2 years ago Mizuki came to Seiyo Middle School. Mizuki had long brown hair and sharp blue eyes. She looked so sweet like an angel that she topped the popular list in a day. The only person that was still number 1 on the popular list was of course Amu. Amu was still the 'queen' of Seiyo Middle School. Mizuki then asked Amu to be friends. Amu said yes and with Mizuki's power, Mizuki crushed Amu. Amu then became a loser but secretly some students still worked under Amu. Mizuki then stole Amu's friends using blackmail and lying. She then ordered Tadase to break up with Amu and become Mizuki's boyfriend. After that Mizuki ordered Tadase to do whatever she said. Tadase would always do her homework and other stuff. All of the students knew about that but didn't dare speak up for Tadase. Everyday Mizuki would torture Amu by telling her that her friends bailed on her and toke Mizuki's side and that Mizuki was now 'queen' of Seiyo Middle School. So under that pretty, angelic face of hers, Mizuki was a devil. After 2 years of the same thing, Amu's once bright, golden honey eyes became so dull. Amu's charas went back into their eggs (Mizuki also has charas) and only came out again at night time. Amu started to become something like a zombie (dull eyes, not answering, tripped over rocks, etc.) but under those dull eyes she could hear everything, see everything and could take notice.

"Now Amu who is the queen of Seiyo Middle School?" Mizuki whispered into Amu's ear. Amu didn't answer.

"Oh yeah. It's me."

Amu's so- called friends avoid looking at Amu. Amu then walked past Mizuki. She walked into the school to find that her books from her desk was ruined and tossed on the floor. Amu walked past the laughing students and picked up her books. The teacher then walks in.

"Hinamori! What are you doing?" The teacher asked. Amu didn't reply.

"Ignoring me are you miss zombie?" The teacher said. All of the teachers called Amu 'Miss Zombie' because of the same thing. They also called Amu that because Mizuki paid them. (Mizuki is also rich and powerful)

Amu then walked toward her desk. She tripped over Saaya's foot.

"Stupid now. Are we miss zombie?" Saaya said. She then snickered. Amu ignored her too and walked to her desk.

"Alright. Now we have a new teacher's helper student. Please be nice to him and make him feel welcomed. He will help you with anything you want to know. You can come in now.' The teacher said. A tall boy about 19 to 21 years old walked in. He had blue hair and bluish, purple eyes. I noticed him.

'He looks so much like Ikuto!' Amu thought. Outside her mind Amu looked like she had no care about the new teacher's helper but inside she wanted to run up to him and yell 'Ikuto!'

All of the girls started whispering about him.

"He's so hot!"

"I can't believe he's in our class!"

"Okay class. Settle down. Our teacher's helper is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The teacher said.

'Ikuto!' Amu thought.

"Okay Tsukiyomi. Please sit down next to Hinamori." Said the teacher.

Ikuto sat down next to Amu.

"Hey Amu."

~Ikuto's POV~

"He's so hot!"

"I can't believe he's in our class!"

'Just the same with girls' I thought.

"Okay class. Settle down. Our teacher's helper is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The teacher said.

"Okay Tsukiyomi. Please sit down next to Hinamori." Said the teacher.

I looked around for Amu. I then noticed a small girl. She had pink hair.

'Amu!' I thought but I then looked closely at the girl. Her eyes were a dull color and she didn't even look at me.

'That can't be Amu' I thought but who has pink hair? Only Amu.

I walked toward her. I then chose a seat next to her.

"Hey Amu." I said. The girl didn't look up. Weird. I looked more closely at her. Her hair was dull just like her eyes.

"I would like it if you stop staring at me." Amu said. The students gasped.

"She talked!"

"And only to him!"

All around I could hear whispers about the girl talking. So she doesn't talk much. I decided to talk to her after school.

~Time Skippy~

I was following the girl. After I collected information it turn out at that girl was Amu. I couldn't believe it. The real Amu would run toward me but this girl ignored me. I learned that she was called miss zombie because she didn't talk much and would always trip and stuff. I felt bad for the girl.

"I would like it if you stop stalking me." The girl said.

'Dang it. She found out' I thought. I stepped out into the open.

"Are you really Amu Hinamori?" I asked.

"What it's to you?" she said coldly.

"I just want to know." I said. She sighed.

"Yes I'm Amu." She said and then she did something I never expected. She yelled at me.

"Why did you leave me? Why?" She said. I could see tears at her dull eyes. "Because of you I had to live in a stupid world full of hate! I was beaten up and I hated school. You never came back and ease my pain. I done so much for you and all you do is leave me and never called me. And now you just come back to say 'Hey Amu'?"

I was shocked. Amu was different I could tell that. And what pain was she talking about?

Amu then turned away and ran home.

~Amu's POV~

'Maybe I went too far' I thought. I was in my room. My charas were out of their eggs.

"Amu- chan" Ran said with pain. I didn't answer.

'Maybe I am a zombie. Never answering even with my charas' I thought. I pushed the thought away. I then walked into the bathroom. I then splashed water onto my face. My make up washed away. I stared at my face. My bruised face and lips. The scars on my cheeks.

'I'm just an ugly zombie'


	3. Author's Note

Sorry but I'm discontinuing Who's Queen because I lost interest. After I'm done with my other stories I might continue Who's Queen. Don't blame me. So sorry to the people who reviewed this story and the fellow people who read this. I'm still continuing Faerie Queen and I just started a new story so check that out.

Sorry to the people! =[


End file.
